UNWANTED
by Gin-Madoka22
Summary: Aokise. One Shot. Warning Mpreg, Crossover film Sumpah Pocong Di Sekolah. RnR please?


**UNWANTED**

_Aomine Daiki X Kise Ryouta_

Happy reading...

* * *

"kalau kamu ngga mau anak ini…."

Lawan bicaranya masih diam. 

"nggak papa kok.."

Ia mengelus perut datarnya, menatap nanar seorang lelaki disampingnya yang masih bungkam 

"aku akan menggugurkannya jika itu maumu.."

Seseorang yang badannya lebih kekar disampingnya kini duduk tertunduk, masih tak bergeming 

"tapi kamu mau kan nemani aku di dalam…."

Ia berdiri dengan begitu berat hati, kedua lututnya tengah memikul berton – ton kekecewan. Namun lawan bicaranya masih bungkam. Sudah separuh badan ia melewati pintu rumah itu, 

"mau kan.. mau kan ..?"

Tangan pucat itu menggenggam kokang pintu berkarat dengan gemetaran, langkahnya terseret berat melawan hatinya, kepala matahari yang biasanya riang itu kini telah dilalui gerhana penuh yang hilangkan semua cahayanya.

Suara gemetaran yang diiringi tatap sayu sepasang iris madu itu tak mendapat sepatah lontaran kata apapun dari yang diajak bicara. Seseorang yang duduk menunduk sambil menjambak surai navy bluenya sendiri diatas kursi kayu di teras. yang ia dengar hanya suara derit pintu tua yang ia tutup dengan penuh kekecewaan dari dalam. Terlebihnya setelah itu hanya derit ranjang tua yang ia baringi dan terror alat besi yang sudah bersiap didepan kedua kakinya yang ia buka lebar

Aaaaakkkkhhh….

Haks…haks..saa…kiiiiit…..haks….haks….

Telinga pemuda gagah yang dibuntu kuat itu masih bisa mendengar jerit miris dari dalam rumah reot itu. ia menggertakkan giginya, menjambak lebih kuat surai navy bluenya. Berusaha keras menghadang tiap rentetan jerit sakit yang terlontar dari kepala kuning yang kini tengah berhadapan dengan sengitnya besi pencongkel yang menerobos masuk untuk memutus nyawa janin kecil dalam tubuhnya.

Sebuah benda dari besi yang bentuknya seperti tank pencongkel baru saja ditarik keluar di antara dua kaki jenjang mulus. Darah segar menyembur keluar, beberapa gumpalan berwarna gelap menyangkut di penjepit tank tadi. Sebuah tangan keriput dicelupkan dalam bak dan langsung mewarnai air didalamnya menjadi merah.

Ubin rumah tua itu dijatuhi beribu tetes air anyir berwarna merah kelam. Sebuah tangan pucat terjatuh dari atas ranjang, diikuti dengan sebuah benda yang lolos dari genggamannya. Bidal cantik terbuat dari perak yang terpelenting berbentur dengan dinginnya ubin.

"sudah selesai."

Seorang wanita tua membuka pintu reot itu sambil menyulut sebatang rokok di mulutnya. Yang diajak bicara langsung menatapnya horror. Seseorang dengan badan kekar yang sedari tadi menunggu di teras sambil menikmati irama jeritan seseorang dari dalam itu akhirnya beranjak masuk.

"aku tak menjamin dia selamat. Darahnya tak berhenti."

Lagi, suara tua dari wanita yang baru saja membuang abu rokoknya diatas asbak. Laki-laki tadi masih tak bergeming, selebihnya terlihat jelas kedua kakinya gemetaran hebat seraya badannya ia seret perlahan mendekati seseorang yang terbaring lemah diatas ranjang penuh darah itu.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangannya ia paksakan mengambil sebuah selimut dan menggulungkan pada tubuh lemah yang tengah sekarat itu. kemudian ia mengeluarkan dompetnya, menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada wanita tua itu.

"kalau kau menambahkan dua lembar lagi aku janji akan bungkam mulut sampai mati"

Lalu lelaki itu menyerahkan dua lembar uang lagi. Lengan kekarnya kemudian menggapai tubuh dihadapannya dan menggendongnya keluar dari gubuk itu. rembesan air merah kelam masih mengalir mulus melewati kaki jenjang badan dalam gulungan selimut itu. tapi ia tak peduli, ia mendudukkannya diatas sadel sepedanya dan beranjak dari sana.

Hujan turun kala itu. diiringi dengan alunan Guntur menghujam dua manusia yang tengah melaju diatas dua roda. Air hujan membuat badan eksotis pemuda yang lebih besar di depan terkespos menggiurkan melewati kemeja putih SMA nya. Tiap surai navy blue nya yang ikut terbasahi menambah kesan betapa menggodanya lelaki ini.

Namun lihatlah seseorang dibelakangnya. Rambut kuningnya basah dialiri hujan menuruni wajah dan bibir yang tiada warna sama sekali. Isakan kecil lolos dari gerbang mulutnya yang bergemetaran, terima kasihlah hujan samarkan air bening yang menetes layaknya embun dari bulu matanya yang lentik.

Dilihat lebih kebawah lagi, yang didepan masih dilekati celana abu-abu juga sepatu boot yang bertengger diatas pedal rem. Tapi seseorang dibelakangnya dengan sepasang kaki putih mulus tiada hentinya diguyur air hujan, juga air merah kelam yang terjatuh dari selakangannya sedari tadi tinggalkan jejak arah sepeda motor itu melaju. Selimut yang menutupi bagian bawahnya hampir terlepas, sudah memajangkan hampir seutuhnya paha pucat penuh cipratan merah di keduanya.

Sepasang lengan dengan kulit kontras melingkar lemah di abdominal pemuda berkulit tan, mencengkram lemah kemeja basahnya dan hampir melepaskannya. Kemudian lengan tan mendatangi kedua lengan putih yang menyabuknya lemah itu dan merekatkannya lebih kuat lagi.

"tunggu disini."

Suara berat itu menggema. Motor itu berhenti didepan sebuah telepon umum ditengah jalan yang sepi. Si pemuda kulit tan masuk dan mulai menekan tombol angka. Sepasang iris biru gelapnya menatap nanar pemuda yang tengah tergeletak sekarat diatas sepedanya. Lebih menyakitkannya lagi rembesan darah yang tiada henti meninggalkan pemuda bersurai blonde itu hingga mengundang segerombolan anjing tak bertuan mendekat dan menjilati kubangan darah disekitar sepeda motornya.

Ia tak bisa berpikir lebih jauh lagi, otaknya sudah hilang entah kemana. Ia membanting gagang telefon itu dan segera menghidupkan mesin motornya . ia bantu punggung lemah itu duduk dan lagi merapatkan lengan milik pemuda bersurai blonde menyabuk dirinya lagi. punggung kekarnya berhadapan dengan beratnya kepala kuning yang tengah bersandar lemah diatasnya. Ia menyetir motornya hanya dengan satu tangan, yang lainnya menggenggam erat kedua tangan penumpang dibelakangnya.

"bertahanlah, jangan..jangan mati, bertahanlah Kise!"

Suara berat penuh dengan nada getar akan ketakutan itu melayang indah diiringi Guntur juga terpaan air hujan. Yang mendengarnya kemudian tersenyum tipis, menguatkan telapak tangan dinginnya dalam genggaman telapak yang lebih besar darinya

"aku..mencintai..mu..sangat..mencintaimu…seorang.. Aominecchi.."

Sedetik setelahnya halilintar menggelegar keras. sebuah denyut telah meninggalkan nadinya, setelahnya itu sebuah hembusan nafas terakhir lolos dari bibir pucat yang sedari tadi bungkam menendang jauh rasa sakit di perutnya yang di dorong kuat beberapa kali oleh wanita tua dalam gubuk reot tadi.

Baru pertama kali dan untuk terakhir kalinya ia merasakan sengitnya tank pencongkel yang menusuk masuk tubuhnya dan keluar dengan gumpalan janinnya juga aliran darah yang tak berhenti meninggalkannya. Yang tadi membuatnya menjerit sakit tiada dua dalam hidupnya. baik sakit yang ia rasakan di tubuhnya, atau selebihnya itu sakit yang patahkan hatinya dengan kenyataan bahwa baru saja ia membunuh janin tak berdosa hasil perbuatan nistanya dengan seorang pemuda yang cintai selama ini dihadapannya.

Dia tak pernah tahu, tidak sekalipun ia tahu dirinya dianugerahi tuhan sebuah rahim dalam tubuh laki-lakinya dan dengan bodohnya dia menodai anugerah tuhan itu. entah perbuatan baik apa yang bisa selamatkan dia nanti dari kobaran api neraka karena membunuh malaikat kecil yang tengah bertumbuh dalam dirinya.

Namun ia tak pernah khawatirkan semua itu, tak pernah sekalipun. Semuanya hanya demi dia seorang.

Demi Aomine Daiki seorang.

Apapun pinta Aomine, tak peduli itu korbankan nyawanya sendiri, Kise akan selalu menurutinya. Berikan segalanya pada satu-satunya lelaki yang ia kagumi juga ia cintai. Bahkan ketika kedua telinganya harus ditusuk tajam perintah Aomine untuk segera mengaborsi janin dalam tubuhnya, ia menerima dengan sepenuh hati. Semuanya untuk Aomine, Aomine seorang.

"Kise…tidak…"

ia rasakan sudah tak ada lagi jiwa dalam tubuh kekasihnya itu, Kise telah pergi. Ia mematikan motornya dan langsung memeluk badan tak bernyawa dalam balutan selimut merah basah itu dalam dekapan penyesalan yang begitu dalam. Tak sanggup lagi iris birunya berbohong, tak sanggup lagi bendung air matanya yang mengucur deras. Dipeluk kejamnya takdir ditertawakan hujan dan malam ia menggendong tubuh itu masuk ke dalam sebuah bangunan.

SMP TEIKO adalah papan nama bangunan yang terpampang lebar dihadapannya.

Ia sengaja membawanya kemari, mengingat tempat ini adalah tempat dimana pertama kali mereka bertemu. Terlebihnya itu memang kelicikan Aomine yang mengatakan untuk memanfaatkan gedung basket yang tengah direnovasi sebagai rumah terakhir untuk tubuh pucat yang baru saja ia bunuh itu.

Disana, tepat di dalam gedung yang lapangannya tengah dibongkar. Aomine meletakkan tubuh Kise ditengah-tengah lapangan. Diambilnya sekop dan peralatan bangunan lain untuk menggali tempat disana. Ia keruk tumpukan pasir hingga menjadi sebuah liang lahat, kemudian ia letakkan tubuh tak bernyawa kekasihnya itu didalam sana. Ia memanjat keluar, membuka sekantong semen dan mengaduknya dengan pasir. Seusainya ia tuangkan adonan itu menutup lubang dihadapannya. Menenggelamkan Kise Ryota untuk selamanya.

"Kise…Kise…"

Satu polesan terakhir kemudian ia taburkan pasir seperti semula , meletakkan peralatan itu sama seperti semula guna mengelabui bahwa malam itu tak terjadi apapun dalam gedung basket SMP legendaries tempatnya dengan Kise bersekolah dan bertemu dahulu. Ia bersimpuh, tubuhnya meringkuk sujud diatas lapisan semen yang masih belum kering. Tiada hentinya isak penyesalan itu lolos dari bibirnya

Betapa bodohnya dia melakukan hal sekejam itu pada Kise

Selebihnya itu betapa dia tak punyai moral dengan bertindak layaknya pengecut terendah yang pernah ada di dunia ini. mengubur orang yang mecintainya tanpa ragu, menyayanginya tanpa henti, memberikan segalanya yang ia mau didalam tumpahan semen.

Saksi hidup pada tangan keriput dukun aborsi yang berjanji akan bungkam mulut sampai ia mati, juga segenap rumah reot dan besi-besi pembantai janin kecil yang merupakan darah daging Aomine sendiri. Selebihnya itu saksi immortal berupa tuhan yang ada di tahtanya, langit malam dan hujan yang mengguyur deras kala itu, berikan pernyataan tak terungkap bahwa

Aomine Daiki telah membunuh kekasih dan calon anaknya sendiri,

Sebuah janin dalam diri seorang Kise Ryota.

_"Aominecchi kita main kesini yuk"_

_"apa-apaan kau ini Kise, tidak puas sekolah di Teiko tiga tahun heh?"_

_"bukan begitu ssu! Ini tempat favoritku ssu!"_

_"ha? Kenapa emang?"_

_"karena Sekolah ini, terutama gedung basketnya itu tempat yang sangat berharga buatku. Aku bertemu Aominecchi pertama kali disini…"_

_Atau bahkan untuk yang terakhir kalinya._

* * *

**_Ditiap-tiap helai sayap sang malaikat yang terjatuh karena mendekap sayap hitam yang patah, terdapat beribu rasa kecewa telah hianati tuhannya karena membantu musuhnya untuk tetap hidup, tapi semua itu diperolenya dari hati yang terpaling dalam, palung hati yang tak tersentuh jika bukan Karena satu kata,_**

**_Cinta._**

* * *

maaf kalo jelek minna-san T_T RnR please? nanti kalo responnya banyak saya lanjutin cerita sebenernya *bows* arigatou.

Viraasmil22


End file.
